


Insecure

by sara_rowland7



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, F/M, Fluff, Gallavich Week, Gay, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, Inspired by Shameless (US), M/M, One Shot, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Shameless, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_rowland7/pseuds/sara_rowland7
Summary: Ian is insecure about his body for the first time in so long and Mickey notices it eventually.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Insecure

Ian was insecure about his body. He had never been, but for some reason, a couple of weeks ago he got out of the shower, looked in the mirror and didn't like what he saw. It wasn't like he hated the way he looked and that he suddenly felt completely awful, but he had always thought he had a nice body and now he just thought he was average. Of course, he didn't tell Mickey, not for two weeks.

\- You okay, firecroth? -Mickey asked cleaning the bodily fluids in his stomach with a dirty top. -Why are you under the covers? -he added getting inside of the covers with his naked boyfriend.  
\- I'm alright, Mick -he answered, turning around to face the other boy.  
\- You sure? You usually are all jumpy and happy after sex -Mickey said putting his left hand on Ian's cheek.  
\- Yeah. It's fine. There's just something on my mind -the redhead admitted, graving a pillow from above his head and covering himself with it.  
\- What is it?  
\- It's nothing. You're gonna tell me that it's stupid. I mean, it kinda is, but I can get it out of my head- Ian said looking at Mickey's chest.  
\- Tell me, then -Mickey insisted -If you can get it out of your head maybe is not that stupid.  
\- It's just... I don't know Mick. I don't like my body anymore. Not the way I used to -Ian whispered as if he was telling a secret.  
\- You're kidding me, right? -Mickey said with a smirk -You're like the hottest person in this whole fucking town.  
\- Yeah, you say that because you're my boyfriend. It doesn't count.  
\- Dumbass, I already thought that when we were just fucking in the back of that dump you worked at. And when we weren't fucking and we kinda hated each other I also thought that, so no, is not because we're together, is because you ARE fucking hot -Mickey explained with a grin the whole time.  
\- You hated me? -Ian asked with laughter.  
\- Nah. I hated you because you were right on all that crap about being who you are and having nothing to be ashamed of and shit, but I didn't really hate you.  
\- You really thought that? That I was hot, I mean, not that I was right. Of course I was right -Ian said with a sarcastic tone to his voice.  
\- You know what? Maybe I did hate you after all, you dick -Mickey teased him, pushing his shoulder slightly.  
\- No, but really. Did you? -Ian asked looking piercingly into Mickey's eyes.  
\- The whole fucking time.

They both got their upper bodies out from the covers and stared at each other gaze.

\- Hey firecroth, next time you start having those stupid thoughts again you tell me so I can punch the stupidness out of you, okay?-Mickey said, reaching put for Ian's hand.  
\- Sure, Mick. I'll do that -Ian answered with a funny smile, while intertwining their hands together.


End file.
